U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,752 granted to Gary C. Detter et al. Jun. 11, 1991, discloses an electrical power distribution center that comprises a bus plate assembly in the form of a plurality of vertically stacked circuit layers that eliminate or reduce the need for splices in the conductors of wiring harnesses. Each circuit layer comprises a plurality of stamped metal circuit components that are seated in tracks formed in the surface of an electrical insulating board. The stamped metal circuit components include male blade terminals that are perpendicular to the electrical insulating board. These male blade terminals project through slots extending through one or more of the electrical insulating boards.
The circuit layers are stacked vertically and fastened inside a two-part housing by a plurality of bolts. When the circuit layers are fastened in place, some male blade terminals project through slots in bottom of the lower housing part to provide socket connectors for wiring harnesses. Other male blade terminals project upwardly from the stack of circuit layers and have double ended female terminals attached to them. Electric and electronic components are then plugged into the top of the top housing part and the double-ended female connectors located below the top. A detachable cover is then secured in place to protect the electric and electronic components that are plugged into the top of the housing.
This electrical power distribution center arrangement has been used successfully by the assignee of this invention. However, the vertically stacked arrangement of circuit layers is cumbersome and expensive to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, the vertically stacked arrangement of several circuit layers require substantial vertical space to meet terminal density requirements resulting in a high profile for the electrical power distribution center.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,587 granted to Brian D. Hamill et al. May 4, 1993, discloses an electrical distribution center that has an improved bussing arrangement. The Hamill electrical distribution center has a main bus plate assembly that comprises a plurality of stamped metal circuit components that are insert molded in an insulation board. These stamped metal circuit components include several male blade terminals that project outwardly of the insulation board and that include wire-receiving slots. The main bus plate assembly is sandwiched between upper and lower auxiliary bus plate assemblies of the type that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,765 granted to Lawrence R. Beck et al. Aug. 4, 1987. Each of these bus plate assemblies include a plurality of wire circuit components in an insulated routing board that has slots extending through it.
This electrical distribution center also has been used successfully by the assignee of this invention. While the main bus plate and auxiliary bus plate assemblies is less cumbersome than the vertically stacked circuit layers of the Detter et al. '752 arrangement, the main bus plate assembly is still expensive to manufacture and assemble. Moreover, the combination of the main bus plate and auxiliary bus plate assemblies still require substantial vertical space to meet terminal density requirements resulting in a high profile for the electrical distribution center.